


That's All You Need

by StellaPuella



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is that Good Men Do Nothing", (fic it's based off isnt posted), Bullying, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, change in pov, complicit, expensive heaphones, if you like it plz leave a comment, later in the fic anyway, not everything is great immediatly, rich x michael, social pressure, they are my will to live, this is a change in POV prompt from one of my WIP fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPuella/pseuds/StellaPuella
Summary: Im doing an expensive headphones fic and i got a prompt to do a scene from that from a different POVRich POV -> Michael POV"The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is that Good Men Do Nothing"Michael contemplates what would be morally right to do in his situation.I always imagined this scene with Michael POV when I was planning it anyway, it's kinda the driving force for the story but we don't see it!(The fic this is based on isn't uploaded yet)





	That's All You Need

Life was finally back to normal.

Well, not back to normal exactly, unlike ‘normal’, Michael was no longer getting harrassed everywhere he went by homophobic assholes who had their heads so far up their own asses that it’s surprising they hadn’t suffocated from the lack of oxygen yet. Actually, everything around him was completely foreign; people were nicer, he had more than one friend, the last time someone yelled a slur at him in the hallway the jerk got beat up by a bunch of seniors. It was great! 

Most of it was great. Despite everything telling him to cast his sympathies aside, Michael still had this nagging feeling of guilt and shame pulling on his stomach whenever he looked at the now defamed Richard Goranski. 

Rich was someone Michael had known three different times. First, he was the asshole in his math class who was friendless simply because when you came near him he’d act like a rabid gopher. The second time, he was the dick who relentlessly tormented Michael and Jeremy on the daily for no reason. This time though, he was quiet and jumpy. He looked at the world around him like it was about to consume him at any moment, to be fair, he wasn’t wrong. Not a single person in school would touch him since Chloe and Jenna decided he was an undesirable, which was fair. He didn’t exactly have a reputation of being nice or particularly friendly, and yet, the conversation they had had in the hospital, waiting for Jeremy to wake up… he didn’t seem like someone who really tried to be a jackass. He seemed insecure and funny and-

“-Ugh, just look at him! Pathetic. That’s what you get for being the worst person alive!” 

Chloe interrupted Michael’s train of thought. It was then he noticed that he wasn’t the only one staring at the small boy sitting alone in the cafeteria. Another thing that had changed, it wasn’t just Michael and Jeremy having actually fun conversations at lunch anymore, now there were five other people to talk with. People he had never spoken to before and topics he couldn’t give less of a damn about did not make for enjoyable meals. 

Jenna joined Chloe in shit talking Rich while everyone else at the table looked awkward and uncomfortable. For one painful moment, Michael and Jeremy shared a knowing glance of ‘he’s better than he used to be’, but neither of them had the confidence to face off against Chloe in an argument they were bound to lose. No one really knew what to do.

It would be so easy for Michael to join in, he had a lot to say. It wasn’t like he had forgotten how Rich had mocked him for years between every class, every lunch, every time he caught Michael by himself. But just looking over at him crumbling under the stares and glances of everyone single person around him… go back a couple months and where did that put Michael? In the exact same place. Getting tripped in the hallway, getting insults graffitied on your locker, having black eyes and bruises mysteriously appear. When Michael told himself that he wouldn’t wish that upon his worst enemy he wasn’t exaggerating. It sucked, and there Michael sat, complicit, watching another person go under the exact same thing he had. All you need is one friend to stop yourself going off the deep end right? No one had to know, maybe he could be that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short one-shot! If you could literally leave anything in the comments it would be much appreciated :)
> 
> (when i said short i wasn't kidding lol)


End file.
